


（21-1）放学后的教室【谦斑/伪斑谦】

by Def_Pepi



Category: yugbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Def_Pepi/pseuds/Def_Pepi
Summary: 学校21式第一篇人设：父子；BamBam（父亲）金有谦（儿子）地点：放学后的教室





	（21-1）放学后的教室【谦斑/伪斑谦】

放学后的学校里的宁静，在某天总会被一件突然地事情所打破。

 

“爸爸，别，别在这里做，会被人看见。”男孩半弯着身子跪在课桌上，裤子被扒的一干二净，白皙的皮肤暴露在空气中。

“都放学了，哪里有人会在学校里来回乱转？”

“门房叔叔，啊~门房叔叔会巡查教室。”男孩被突然后入的一根手指刺激的叫出声。

“今天你别想跑，昨天明明是你答应过我的。”男人有些急切的又插入了两根手指，三根手指在男孩后穴里来回转动、揉捻，惹的男孩惊呼不断。

“可是，哈~我，我说的是回家啊，爸爸。”

“我忍不住了，你就是故意的。”男人说完抽出手指脱掉裤子就准备提枪进入却因为皮带的碍事让整个局势发生了反转。

男孩瞬间一翻身把男人压在课桌上，嘴角噙着笑容却没有进一步的动作。

“金有谦！”男人皱着眉头表现出生气的模样

“是爸爸先违反约定的不是吗？说好的是回了家，爸爸既然已经迫不及待的话，那做儿子的自然不能委屈了你这个当父亲的不是吗？”

“你还知道我是你爸？有你这么对长辈的？起身放开我！”男人声音里有点慌张的语气，两个胳膊也使劲把金有谦往外推。

“我叫你一次名字，听话乖乖做完咱们就回家，不然今晚，我饶不了你。”金有谦像是变了个模样一般，本来被压在课桌上的一副可怜模样此刻正从上方想下俯视着被压在课桌上的男人，还说如此威胁人的话。

男人抓着金有谦的手还是很强制性地往外推,一边还威胁到“今天你要是碰了我，这辈子咱俩就断了父子关系。”

金有谦也不恼，反手抓住男人的手流氓的亲了一口顺势说道“正好，我还在想现在的法律怎样才能允许父子关系的人结婚，爸爸如果真的跟我解除了父子关系，倒是给我省了不少麻烦。”

“金有谦！！！老子再怎么也是你爸！”男人气的脸发红，手被金有谦紧紧的握着，抽也抽不出来，急性子的他只好开口骂人。

“那你见过哪家的父子除了名义上的父子关系还是床上的床伴关系，有些事，爸爸真的要说吗？”

男人一瞬间丧失了所有的战斗力，金有谦见势低下头用额头对准男人的额头“爸爸~”

男人听见金有谦的一声爸爸绝望的闭上双眼，金有谦什么都知道，每次犯错，不管多大，只要一个撒娇，什么事都烟消云散。

“答应有谦吧，爸爸~”男孩子边撒着娇手也不老实的滑进男人的白衬衫里。

“轻，轻点。”男人说完用一直胳膊挡住双眼，他能感受到自己的脸有多烫，他也能感受到金有谦在自己身上来回点的火。

金有谦看着男人的模样爱怜的落下吻，随后将男人颤抖的性器从内裤中解脱出来，“爸爸的龟头为什么这么多年还是这样青涩的粉红色啊……那么多年，你究竟有没有睡过女人啊？跟现在的处男一样……”

性器被自己的儿子玩弄着，男人的脸都快要憋成猪肝色，“金有谦，你又出言不逊！鬼才是处男咧！你，你爸我不知道睡过多少女人！我睡女人的时候你还不知道在那个胚胎里正组建着呢！”

金有谦笑着，一脸明摆着不信的样子“那爸爸的床技怎么还是那么差啊？”

“什么叫我的床技差？！你这种毛都没长齐的小子知道什么！”男人像是被踩了尾巴的猫反击道

他的阳具被握在儿子温暖的手掌中间，全身都快要被高潮前的痉挛刺激得颤抖不停。

“爸爸，要射了吧?”金有谦戏谑的话一字不差的传入男人耳朵

“怎……怎么可能？！你爸我持久力长着呢”男人装作轻松的模样

金有谦抬了抬眉头佯装一副吃惊的模样，手不断的加速，头慢慢地低下亲了男人的唇后移到耳旁不知道说了什么，男人一瞬间，精关失控，如洪水般一泄而出。男人无神的躺在课桌上，脸愈来愈红。

“我说什么来着，爸爸持久力完全不ok啊，以你这种持久力，恐怕还没找到女人那个洞就射了吧？”

男人没有反驳，只是在回过神以后大口大口地呼吸着空气。猛地坐起身提起裤子拿着外套和包就要想要逃离教室，只可惜，门被上了锁。

“钥匙在我这呢，爸爸。”金有谦手上的钥匙串叮铃咣啷的响着，像是最后的钟声一样，一下一下的敲在男人心中

“爸爸知道该怎么办吧？”金有谦轻笑一声以后把钥匙重新塞进书包里，大剌剌的坐在凳子上，下身衣不蔽体，完全勃起的阴茎象征着主人此刻的隐忍程度。

“有谦啊，我们回家好不好?”男人站在门口处背对着金有谦，原本炸毛的模样此刻完全变成哀求状。

“可是Bammi的身体不是这么说的。”金有谦不知道什么时候跑到了男人身后，手从身后滑向胸前，隔着衬衫挑逗着已经有感觉的红樱。

乳尖的刺激让男人全身又忍不住颤抖起来，想要努力挣脱，身上的力气却越来越少“不要像对女人那样对我~”

“我喜欢爸爸才会这么对爸爸啊”金有谦见男人有了感觉手指便更加卖力，直到男人手中的东西掉落金有谦抓准机会把男人翻了个身，让他正对着自己。

“呜……不要……不要……好痒……”金有谦不知道什么时候吻上了胸前的红缨，隔着已经被汗水浸透的衬衫。

“爸爸的这里很敏感呢，又红又漂亮。”

“不要，别说出来。”男人反射性的捂住耳朵

金有谦一只手接着在男人身上点火，腾出一只手温柔的把男人捂住耳朵的手慢慢移开“今天，我可以叫爸爸的名字吗？”

“你不是一直……都在叫吗？”男人抬起头，有些微红的眼圈刺激了金有谦的视觉感受。

“不要哭啊，你明明知道这样我更不会轻易放过你。”金有谦用拇指擦去眼角残留的泪珠挑起嘴角看向男人“一次，一次我们就回家。”

男人很乖的没有其他动作，点了点头以后双手主动攀上金有谦的脖颈，双腿自然的缠上细直有力的腰，低声呢喃“一次，就一次。”

“当然，Bammi这么听话当然一次就回家。”金有谦勾着嘴角托着人往讲台上走去，过程中还从桌子上扯过了自己的外套。外套一铺，人往上一放，双唇接吻，衣服一脱，动作一气呵成。

金有谦手指向BamBam身后探去，后穴很轻易的能一下子进入三根手指，看来他这么长时间的前戏没白做，时间也没白白浪费。

“有谦，进，进来吧，可以的。”BamBam说话断断续续，他现在所有的注意力都在身后那个不断搅动的手指上。

“这个时候，你该叫我什么？”

本就是临门一脚的事，金有谦非要在情事上弄一些有的没的，让BamBam好生难受。

“老公，唔……快点，老公快点进来~”嘴里说着骚话，但秀气的眉宇间却浮著一层媚色，好像只要用手指轻轻一抹，那媚色便会徐徐晕染开来。而金有谦，最爱的，便是这副模样的BamBam

金有谦用力扯开BamBam双腿，寻准了位置发狠往里一插。在BamBam还没来得及反应的金有谦就开始了律动，插一下BamBam叫一声，插两下他叫两声，之后发狠连插数十下，BamBam嗓子都哑了。BamBam被他肏得发软，声音软了，湿漉漉的洞穴软了，四肢也软了，摊在讲桌上只能无力的抓着讲台边，在肉体相撞的噼啪声中发出时高时低的呻吟。

“啊….不要..太..深了….你.慢..慢点..啊..”身前驰骋的男子却置若罔闻，甚至为了看到身下人更多狂乱的表情，金有谦不但加快了速度，还恶意的往那一点的冲刺。

“啊…不要..那里.会坏的…顶到…肚子.了..啊..要..要坏了..恩啊啊…”

“爸爸…我的大肉棒干得你爽不爽？”也许是那一句低沉的“爸爸”让快感变得更加浓烈，也许是听到儿子用略带沙哑充满磁性的声音说著这麽淫乱的话语。

BamBam大喊著“不…啊啊…好爽…有.有谦.的好大…我不行了…啊啊要射了..啊”白浊的液体喷涌而出，後穴一阵阵痉挛，死死绞住那尺寸惊人的紫红的大肉棒，金有谦倒吸一口气忍了下来。

待BamBam微微享受一下高潮後的余韵，金有谦把人从讲桌上抱下来放在地上，仿佛报复一般的往BamBam白嫩的臀瓣上打，一边打又一边强烈的抽插,“你说你是不是故意的？你的骚穴就那麽想吃男人的精液？一次不够吧，一次能满足的了你？”啪啪的巴掌声在教室里响起，混合著抽插时噗嗤的水声，加上地点的特殊性，让场面显得愈发淫靡。

“啊…不是…没有 啊…别打了...”高潮後的BamBam非常敏感，白嫩的翘臀很快变红，像熟透的苹果，尤其是在金有谦的巴掌落下来的时候，身后巨大的阴茎也随之插得更深，BamBam一边大喊著不要臀部却惯性的迎合著，刚泄过一回的阴茎不知何时又勃起了。

“说你的骚穴想吃男人的精液，说了我就给你。爸爸。”金有谦仿佛故意的样子，一副你不说我就不动的架势。

“不说，我可就退出了，爸爸。”

BamBam浑身一颤，这个恶劣的小孩，不知道从哪学的，明知道他叫自己爸爸的时候自己便无力抵抗，竟然还屡试不爽。“我..我的骚..穴想吃老公的..大肉棒..要..老公的.精液..啊..快..动啊..”说著还扭动了一下自己被高高抬起的臀部，转过脸装凶的瞪了一眼那个恶劣的名义上是自己儿子的人。

金有谦的眼里立马有更狂烈的欲火在燃烧“该死，不要用这样的眼神看我。爸爸，是你自己说的，今晚可别想再睡了，让儿子的精液一整晚都充满你的骚穴，好不好？”

“恩啊..好…快射给我…啊..我现在..就要..你..的..啊啊”听到BamBam的话，金有谦终於精关失守，一泻千里。

情事结束以后，BamBam也同样晕倒在金有谦怀里，倒在了这个即使才高二身高却早已超过自己的儿子怀里。

金有谦潦草的收拾了情爱中留下来的痕迹，拿起东西，把BamBam往怀里带了带出了教室。跟门卫大爷打马虎眼后离开学校，拦了一辆出租打车回家。

看了看指向九的指针，金有谦揉了揉身旁人的头发，把人又往怀里带了带，抬头通过车窗看向天空，今天的星星，格外很多。


End file.
